


Pieces of Midnight

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge





	Pieces of Midnight

锦户亮 Side

东京时间22 点57 分。

锦户亮站在新宿的街头，透过烟雾缭绕看着对面巨大的广告牌。

没有人发现他的口袋里放了一把枪。

最后还剩一点星星火光，锦户亮转身走进一旁的暗巷，随手把烟蒂扔在地上。

前方响起枪 声。

一个人突然从巷子深处跑了出来，在锦户亮还未来得及开枪前就撞在了他身上。

深红色的液体从那个人手臂上一股一股的流下，微卷的发尾混着血和汗黏附在额头上。

锦户亮认出了那人脖子上闪闪发光的吊坠，缓缓拨开那人额头上的碎发。

赤西仁 Side

赤西仁醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是天花板上的果 女海报。

一瓶冰凉的易拉罐附在他的额头，赤西仁转头看去，是坐在床边叼着烟的锦户亮。

“说吧，几个月不见，你小子怎么跑到朝日组去了……”

“小亮……他们的势力已经扩展到东京了……”

“恩，我知道，今天署里就派我来调查这件事的”

“但是你知道吗，我的线人死了……”

锦户亮抬起头看着他，赤西仁在黑暗中闪烁着眸子。

“署里给我的资料，只说了他的代号叫‘D’，我最后一次见他是昨天夜里，本来定好了今天我来这里找他，没想到我刚进门就被人从背后偷袭了，当时只看到屋里他倒在一片血泊中，之后我就连忙先退了出来，还是被那群人开枪打中了手臂……”

锦户亮绕过赤西仁进了门，一个普通的和式公寓，没有被破坏的痕迹，茶几上只有一个被打翻的水杯，赤西仁走过来，蹲在茶几边，指着那个杯子说：

“这里，应该是放了什么东西，比如，一大摞文件，你看，桌子一点都不脏，但是这个吊灯上却满满的一层灰，按理说，这几天风这么大，窗户也没有关，吊灯上的灰尘落到茶几上是很正常的。”

“恩，”锦户亮点点头，“现在的问题是，这件事不能报 案，否则你的身份就泄露了,但是所有的线索，都在这个尸体上…………”

“山下智久！”两人异口同声的说。

山下智久 Side

山下智久到的时候，还站在门口打着哈欠，硬是被赤西仁连拖带拽的带进屋里。

“智久，快，趁着还新鲜……”  
立马被山下打了一下脑袋，“现在已经凌晨一点了！我刚刚才加班回来好嘛，就被你们两的夺命连环call喊过来……还有，什么叫‘还新鲜’，赤西仁你会不会说话，你这卧底居然还没被揪出来真是见鬼了……”

赤西仁正准备给山下打开工具箱，一听这话就想顺手拿个剪子扔过去，被锦户亮从后面踢了屁股一脚，“我说，赶快干活吧，万一惊动邻居就不好了。”

山下点点头，从包里拿出眼镜，一丝不苟的带上白手套，开始工作。

“死者今年二十出头，常年拿枪，无不良嗜好，死因很简单，一枪击中心脏，当场死亡。”

“但是……”山下推推眼镜，继续说道：

“死者的手臂上有不少注射针头的痕迹，暂时检查不出来是注射的什么药物，很有可能是海洛因，而且数量不少，不管怎么样，也是一条线索。”

锦户亮和赤西仁坐在茶几另一侧，拿出笔记本随手记上。

“那么之后就从死者的交际圈开始调查？我记得第一次和他碰头的地方是在六本木的一个Pub,好像叫……Kizuna？”赤西仁问道。

“思路是对的，但是你看”山下放在桌子上几张从死者裤袋里找到的新干线车票，东京往返大阪，还不止一张。

“估计到时候大阪那边还要一起调查。”山下看了一眼锦户。

锦户亮颔首，“仁的身份现在还需要保密，这件事就交给我来办，时候也不早了，我们要尽快离开，智久明天早点去上班，争取让你第一个来案发现场，不然还要向上头说明情况。”

山下智久点点头，站起来准备离开，手机此时发出了两声振动，山下打开手机翻盖，一封邮件显示着发件人叫Toma。

生田斗真 Side

生田斗真坐在长椅上，身旁放着一个包装精美的盒子，抬起手看看时间，便看到前面走过来的男子身影。

“这么晚？难道有情况？“山下加快脚步跑到生田旁边，把工具箱放在长椅上，解下散开的围巾又重新裹了几圈系上。

“恩……”生田拉着对面人的手让他坐在自己旁边，山下也不挣扎，轻轻把头靠在了那人肩膀上，闭着眼缓缓气。

“我们的大律师又碰到挑战性的案子了？”山下笑着问。

“没有……”生田低头看着山下随便系上的围巾，乱成一团毫无章法的围在那人脖子上，耐心的解下来，又把自己的围巾系上去，直到确定脖颈处不会灌进去风为止。

“明天早上还要开会，你也早点去睡吧……”

“恩”山下还是微眯着眼睛靠在生田的肩上。

“这是礼物”生田拿过一旁的盒子递给山下，

“周末一起吃个饭吧……”生田问道。

“好……”山下起开身子点点头，只看见生田背后，是台场夜色中的摩天轮，在缓缓转动。

目送生田离开的背影，山下打开盒子，是一条叠的整整齐齐的羊毛围巾。

山下笑了笑，拿出围巾，下面放着的，是厚厚一叠文件。

龟梨和也 Side

生田斗真坐进车里的时候，下意识的拿起一边的咖啡，一口气喝完，驱车缓缓离开台场。

他心里知道，真正的战局，现在才开始。

停在六本木，生田裹紧了自己的大衣，按照记忆中的路线慢慢摸索着，终于找到了一家非常不起眼的Pub——Kizuna。

推门进去，小小的店面人也不是很多，刚坐在吧台上就有酒保过来问需要喝点什么。

“凌晨三点的血 腥玛丽，不加冰，兑雪碧”

酒保抬起头深深的看了他一眼，点点头转身离开。

不一会，一杯水被推到他面前，“小龟说，血 腥玛丽是本店的招牌，为了不影响它的口感，还希望客人自己去楼上，他会现场调制给您。”

生田点点头，转身去了酒保指向的楼上223包间。

此时昏暗的包间内，龟梨独坐在一侧，看不清表情，听到有人进来也不抬头，直接就问到：

“你把东西，给他了？”

“恩，“生田径直走向沙发另一侧坐下，

“他有没有说……赤西的情况怎么样？”

“没说，说明没有大碍。”  
那边龟梨好像叹了一口气，缓缓说道：

“恩，那就好，哪天他知道是我开的枪，不知道又会闹成什么样……“说罢，浅笑一下。

“怎么说，你今天也太冒险了，直接去办公室找我，万一被人发现……”生田点了一支烟，含在嘴里。

“恩，我知道，我就打了个赌，没办法，东西在我这里，太危险，只能通过你交给山下了，抱歉……”龟梨向那边看去，只看见一点星光闪烁。

“明天，明天锦户亮就会带着警察去现场了，你没有留下什么线索吧？”

“恩……”  
“那就好”生田说完，就转身离开了Pub。

只剩龟梨一个人，愣了一会神，才想起来家里还有一个人在等他。

内博贵 Side

龟梨和也推开家门的时候，看见内博贵已经侧躺在沙发上睡着了，身上还盖着薄薄的毯子。

“恩……小龟，你回来了…………”内坐起来，揉揉眼睛。

“恩，你要不要，去屋里睡？”龟梨走过去看着他，

“不用，那个，小龟……你今天没有受伤吧？”内问道。

“没事，任务已经完成了。”

“那小亮……也没事吧？”内凑过去一点，试探性的问道。

“他能有什么事？最多就是在新宿街头吸吸烟，关键时刻出来露露脸……”龟梨一秒看穿内的心思，没好气的说。

“哦……”内笑着过去拍拍龟梨的肩膀说道：

“明天，明天你就可以脱离朝日组了，警察那边证据也拿到了，然后就可以直接捣毁他们了对吧？”

“恩……”龟梨叹了一口气，卧底一年的时间，感觉就像做了一场梦。

“那明天，小亮要是去调查那个线人的话，会不会发现什么？”内又问道。

“当然不会，那可是浪花组的大少爷你亲自布置好的眼线，锦户亮再聪明，也只能查出来那是朝日组的一个嗑药小混混，谁也不会知道，那是浪花组派来帮助警方捣毁朝日组的一个棋子。”

当然了，赤西仁估计怎么都猜不到，他从这个线人那里获得的所有情报，都是浪花组侦查之后才通过他给自己的。龟梨心里闷闷的想着。

“今天这个任务，我知道，是泷泽组长的命令，他就是想……恩，试探一下，小龟你有没有叛变，所以才让你直接去杀了那个线人而已……”

龟梨炸了一下，冲着内冷冷的说，“恩，我从小到大都呆在浪花组，想叛变也不用这么死心眼去投靠另一个快完蛋的黑帮了吧？”

内抬头看着天花板，自言自语说：

“那个啥，这么晚了，小龟你饿不饿……我……正好做了一点饭菜在厨房，要不你先吃着，我看你也吃不完，我送一点去给小亮…………”说着，步伐已经慢慢往后挪了……

龟梨还没准备开口，内博贵人已经抱着一个大大的食盒准备开溜了……


End file.
